Welcome James transcript
Prologue: The Word on the Street Murray: "What's the word on the street?" Young Boy: "Welcome." Murray: "Can 1 of you give me a definition of the word welcome?" Young Girl: "Welcome is to when you wanna greet somebody or welcome them in your neighborhood town." Murray: "Now you all know the word welcome." Scene 1: Sesame Street/inside Hooper's Store Big Bird: "Wow, Mr. Hooper, these milkshakes are super yummy good, you made them just the way your father and uncle used to make them right before they passed away back in 1982 and 1989." James: "You're welcome, Big Bird, my father and Uncle Harold will always be in our hearts and minds, just like David, Mr. Handford, Olivia and Willy the beef, turkey and chicken dog Vendor." Big Bird (to the viewers): "Oh hi there," Ernie: "welcome to Sesame Street," Bert: "you're here just in time," Grover: "to join us for a relaxing milkshake in Hooper's Store," Elmo: "and Elmo's always super thrilled to see you again," Ernie: "but you know something?" Bert: "Alan doesn't work here any longer," Grover: "he moved from Sesame Street to Hawaii to become a stage actor," Big Bird: "So James, also known as the new and improved Mr. Hooper, just took over today." James: "That's exactly right, I'm now working in my late father and late uncle's store." Grover: "Such a super nice day out there." Cartoon segment: Madlenka plays hide and seek with her twin cousins, Olivia and Chloe. Madlenka: "Come on, Olivia and Chloe, let's go play hide and seek with 1 another." Olivia: "Okay, Madlenka," Chloe: "we'll hide, and you'll count to 12." Madlenka: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12. ready or not, here I come." Olivia and Chloe look around for hiding places. Olivia hides right behind the armchair and Chloe hides right underneath the dining room table. Madlenka: "Now I wonder where Olivia's hiding. is she hiding right under here? (she looks right underneath the coffee table.) no. could she be hiding right behind here? (she looks right behind the giant plant pot.) no. is she hiding right behind here? (she looks right behind the armchair and finds Olivia hiding right behind here.) yeah, there she is, we found you, Olivia, now let's go find where Chloe's hiding." Madlenka and Olivia look around every single place where Chloe might be hiding and they find her hiding right underneath the dining room table. Madlenka and Olivia: "Found you, Chloe." Chloe: "Oh boy, you finally found me, but next time, you girls can hide and I can seek." Muppet friend and Celebrity segment: The Guest Star and Lulu explain the word welcome. Guest Star: "Hi there, I'm (Guest Star's 1st Name)," Lulu: "and I'm Lulu," Guest Star: "and today we're gonna explain to you about the word welcome." Lulu: "Welcome means to introduce somebody to your neighborhood town," Guest Star: "or a classroom during your school years." Lulu: "For example, if somebody new moves to Sesame Street, I would say, welcome to Sesame Street, new good friend and neighbor." Guest Star: "Good, Lulu, good, now we understand about the word welcome." Muppet Friend song: I Cry Rocky: "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rocky's mother and Roberta are walking around on their way upstairs to Rocky's bedroom. Rocky: AAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH! Rocky's Mother: "Oh, Rocky, Rocky, it's alright, Mama's here, Rocky, Mama's here, oh, Roberta, isn't your little baby brother cute?" Roberta looks right into Rocky's crib. Roberta: "Well, everybody thinks you're special, but all you ever do is cry and yowl, can't you do anything but cry? hmm?" And Roll Music In Background Rocky: I cry in the morning I cry at night I cry, cry, cry when I get uptight Rocky (continued): I cry for my bottle I cry for my doll I cry ay ay '' '''til they hear me call Rocky:'' oh my'' how I can cry I wish I could speak '' ''but I gotta shriek if I wanna stay warm '' ''and fed and dry '' ''I cry AAAAHHHHHH! And Roll Music Continues In Background Rocky: I cry for my blanket '' ''I cry for fun I cry, cry, cry when I'm all undone Rocky (continued): I cry for my rattle I cry for my snake I cry 'til it's more '' ''than you can take Rocky: oh my how I can cry I wish I could talk '' ''but I gotta squawk If I wanna stay warm and fed and dry I cry AAAAAAAAH! Rocky (continued): I cry when I need some sympathy I cry 'cause it always works for me I cry when I need a little help I cry and scream '' ''and push and yelp and cryAAAAAAAAAAH!And Roll Music Continues Again'' Rocky: ''I cry for attention'' ''I cry for food'' ''I cry when I'm coming all unglued'' Rocky (continued): ''I cry for a cookie'' ''I cry for some juice'' ''I cry 'cause I feel like cuttin' loose'' Rocky: ''oh my'' ''how I can cry'' ''I wish I could speak '' ''but I gotta shriek'' ''If I wanna stay warm and fed and dry'' '' I cry'' ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' ''AAAAAAAAAAAH!'' ''AAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Rocky lies back down in his crib. Rocky: Waaaah aaaaah aaah. Rocky's Mother: "Oh, Rocky, Rocky, are you alright? oh, oh you're always crying, oh I wish you could talk." Another Cartoon Segment: Gloria Globe finds a panda bear from Beijing, China Gloria Globe Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Gloria Globe will now attempt to pull a rabbit out of her hat, as you can see, the hat is completely empty." Gasping In Excitement Gloria Globe: ''Ta-daaaaa'', "a rabbit." Gloria Globe looks right into her magic cap for the rabbit. Gloria Globe: "Where oh where is that rabbit?" Gloria Globe pulls out a certain black and white critter with little round ears and a stubby tail. Gloria Globe: "Hey wait, you're not a rabbit, you're a panda bear, you belong in Beijing, China." Gloria Globe shows the entire map, but not Beijing, China. Gloria Globe: "That's not Beijing, China, but don't worry about it, I know exactly where it is." Gloria Globe shows the Panda Bear Beijing, China's location spot. Gloria Globe: "Here's Beijing, China." The panda bear goes right back to Beijing, China. Talking Panda Bear: "Thanks a bunch, Gloria." Gloria Globe: "You're welcome. now to find where that rabbit might be hiding." The rabbit's right on Gloria Globe's back side. Letter of the Day segment: Cookie Monster presents the letter B and 3 things that it begins with. Cookie Monster: "Oh hello, Cookie Monster here, and today, me gonna present letter of day, that exactly right, me gonna say 3 things that begin with letter B. here we go." Cookie Monster: "Bunk-bed, basketball and boomerang. those all 3 things that begin with letter B. me no can wait any longer. cowabunga!" Cookie Monster begins eating the letter B cookie. Ernie, Bert, Grover and Herry segment: Ernie, Bert, Grover and Herry play a song game called 1 of these Things is Not Like the Others. There are farm critter figurines of a cow, a pig, a chicken, a horse, a goat and a chimpanzee, all lined up. In Background Ernie: ''1 of these things'' ''is not like'' ''the others'' Bert: ''1 of these things'' ''just doesn't'' ''belong'' Grover: ''can you tell'' ''which thing '' ''is not like the others'' Herry: ''by the time '' ''we finish '' ''our song''. Ernie: "Can you tell which 1 of these critters isn't like the others?" (Brief pause) Bert: "That's exactly right, chimpanzees don't belong in a farm yard, they belong in a zoo." Grover: "Now I really know that 5 of these cute and adorable critters," Herry: "except the chimpanzee," Grover: "belong in a farm yard." Number of the Day segment: Count Von Count presents the number 7 Count Von Count: "Hello and welcome, it's i, Count Von Count, at your service, and today, I'll present to you the number of the day." Count Von Count begins playing a few notes on his pipe organ. Pipe Organ Note Number 1: ''Onnnnnnnnne'' Pipe Organ Note Number 2: ''twoooooooooooo'' Pipe Organ Note Number 3: ''threeeeeeeeeeee'' Pipe Organ Note Number 4: ''foooooooooooour'' Pipe Organ Note Number 5: ''fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive'' Pipe Organ Note Number 6: ''siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix'' Pipe Organ Note Number 7: ''seven'' Count Von Count: "7, that's it, that's it, the number of the is 7, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Another Muppet Friend song: Comb Your Face Furline Husky: "Hello there, I'm getting ready to go out, yeah, I like to look my best so I always wash up 1st. yeah, I bet you do that, too, and I bet you brush your teeth too just like I do. yeah. A Bit oh, and there's something I bet you do, too. yeah. Yeah. I bet you do this. hey, why don't you pretend you have a comb in your hand now and we'll do it together? okay? heh, ready? here we go." Furline Husky: ''Comb your face'' ''comb your nose'' ''comb your ears'' ''and your elbows'' ''and your toes'' Furline Husky (continued): ''before you'' ''head the street'' ''you'll be looking'' ''nice and neat'' Furline Husky: ''if you only take'' ''the time'' ''to comb your feet'' ''comb up and down'' ''and your side'' Furline Husky (continued): ''and you better'' ''not forget'' ''comb behind your ears'' ''and you haven't'' ''seen a ship'' Furline Husky: ''comb your waist'' ''comb your wrist'' ''comb your head'' ''and your knuckles'' ''and your fist'' Furline Husky (continued): ''comb your tummy'' ''and your knee'' ''so that'' ''everyone can see'' ''what a pretty'' ''little monster'' ''you can be'' Furline Husky: ''yeah'' ''what a really'' ''pretty monster'' ''you can be'' Furline Husky (continued): ''oh'' ''what a pretty monster'' ''you can be''. Furline Husky: "Yeah. whoa! now that's what I call looking good." Furline Husky: And Scat Singing At Exact Same Time Cartoon Song segment: The Alligator King Music In Background New Male Singer: ''1, 2, 3, '' ''4, 5, 6, 7'' ''said the Alligator King '' ''to his 7 sons'' ''I'm feelin' mighty down'' ''whichever of you '' ''can cheer me up'' ''will get to '' ''wear my crown.'' ''his 1st son brought '' ''seven oyster pearls'' ''from the bottom of the '' ''China Sea'' ''the 2nd '' ''gave him '' ''seven statues '' ''of girls'' ''with clocks '' ''where their stomachs should be'' ''the 3rd son '' ''gave him '' ''7 rubies'' ''from the '' ''Sheikdom '' ''down there Beneath'' ''the king thought '' ''the rubies'' ''were cherries'' ''and he broke off seven of his teeth'' ''the 4th son tried to '' ''cheer him up'' ''with 7 lemon drops'' ''the king said '' ''I'm sorry son'' '' ''since that '' ''ruby episode '' ''I just haven't '' '''''got the chops the 5th son brought '' ''the King '' ''perfume In 7 fancy '' ''silver jars the king '' ''took a whiff '' ''and he broke out '' ''in spots 'cause it smelled '' ''like cheap cigars the 6th son gave him '' ''7 diamond rings to wear upon '' ''his toes the king snagged '' ''his foot '' ''on the royal red rug and crumpled up his nose the 7th son of '' ''the Alligator King was a thoughtful '' ''little whelp he said Daddy '' ''appears to me that you could use '' ''a little help said the '' ''Alligator King to his 7th son My son '' ''you win '' ''the crown you didn't '' ''bring me '' ''diamonds or rubies but you helped me up '' ''when I was down take the crown it's yours '' ''my son I hope you don't '' ''mind the dents I got it '' ''on sale '' ''at a discount store cost me '' ''all of 7 cents 7. Don Music writes Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes with Reporter Kermit's help Kermit: "Hi there, Kermit here, reporting to you live of the music room of Don Music himself." Kermit walks right over to Don Music who's writing Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes. Don Music: Head shoulders knees and toes knees and toes head shoulders knees and toes knees and tooooooes Don Music: and eyes and ears and mouth and (spoken) "Let's see here." mouth and- mouth and- Don Music: "Double dang it, I'll never get it, never!" Don Music bangs his head right at the piano keys. Keys Playing All At Once Young Kids (off screen): Uncontrollably Reporter Kermit: "Pardon me, Don, but what seems to be the trouble here?" Don Music: "It's this song I'm writing, Kermit, Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes, the problem is, I can't seem to figure out what's the rhyming word for toes." Reporter Kermit: "Okay, get this, how 'bout nose?" Don Music: "Toes and nose, that's it, that's it, you're a music writing genius, my dear green friend." Reporter Kermit: "And now, here's Don Music and his new hit song." Music In Background Don Music: Head shoulders knees and toes Little Chrissy and the Off Beats: knees and toes Don Music: head shoulders knees and toes Little Chrissy and the Off Beats: knees and tooooooooes Don Music: and eyes and ears and mouth and nose Little Chrissy and the Off Beats: head shoulders knees and toes knees and toes Elmo's World segment: Clocks Music In Background Elmo: La, di, da, do la, di, da, do Elmo's World la, di, da, do la, di, da, do Elmo's World Music Continues In Background Elmo: Elmo loves his goldfish his crayon too that's Elmo's World. Elmo: "Hi there, welcome to Elmo's world, Elmo's super thrilled to see you, and so's Dorothy, say hello, Dorothy." (A brief pause.) Dorothy's swimming around in her goldfish bowl in response. Elmo: A Bit "Guess what Elmo's thinking about today, ya-da-da-da!" Elmo looks right at some various clocks all over the place. Elmo opens the door and sees some young kids telling time on clocks. Elmo: "Clocks, you know, clocks." Live action clips of various young kids are shown telling time on clocks. Elmo: "Dorothy's been thinking about soap too, (he looks right at Dorothy who's still swimming around in her goldfish bowl.) what's that, Dorothy? oh, Dorothy has a question, what do you do with soap? good question, Dorothy, let's ask Mr. Noodle, Mr. Noodle!" Elmo goes right over to his shade. Elmo: "Open up, please, Shade." Elmo opens up his shade and sees Mr. Noodle. Elmo: "Hi, Mr. Noodle, Dorothy has a question for you, how do you tell time on a clock?" Young Girl Number 1 (off screen): "how do you you tell time on a clock, Mr. Noodle." Mr. Noodle goes right off and takes out a calculator. Young Boy Number 1 (off screen): "Mr. Noodle," Young Girl Number 2 (off screen): "that's a calculator," Young Boy Number 2 (off screen): "that's for adding, subtracting, dividing and multiplying," Young Girl Number 3 (off screen): "you can't tell time on that," Young Boy Number 3 (off screen): "try again, Mr. Noodle." Mr. Noodle goes right off and takes out a pencil box. Young Boy Number 4 (off screen): "No," Young Girl Number 4 (off screen): "that's a pencil box," Young Boy Number 5 (off screen): "you can't tell time on that either," Young Girl Number 5 (off screen): "find another thing you can tell time on." Mr. Noodle goes right off and finds a digital clock. Young Boy Number 6 (off screen): "Yeah, that's it," Young Girl Number 6 (off screen): "an alarm clock," Young Boy Number 7 (off screen): "you can tell time on that 1," Young Girl Number 7 (off screen): "good thinking, Mr. Noodle." Elmo: "Boy, Mr. Noodle sure has 1 nice looking alarm clock. Dorothy wants to ask someone else. how do you tell time on a clock?" Young Boy Number 8: "Dorothy, this is how I tell time on an alarm clock." Young Boy Number 8 checks his alarm clock and it's 6:15 AM. Young Boy Number 8: "6:15 AM." Young Girl Number 8: "Dorothy, this is how I tell time on a cuckoo clock." Young Girl Number 8 checks the cuckoo clock and it's now 6:16 AM. Young Girl Number 8: "6:16 AM." Elmo: "Thanks a bunch, Dorothy. and now, Elmo will ask a baby." Elmo walks right over to the baby girl who's got her toy clock. Elmo: "Hi there, baby. baby, how do you tell time on a clock?" (Brief pause) Elmo: "Thanks a bunch, baby." Elmo: A Bit Elmo: "And now, Elmo has a question fooooooooor you. how many numbers are on this clock? let's count them and find out. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12. 12 numbers on the clock. good counting, everybody." Elmo: "Boy, Elmo wants to learn more about clocks, how can Elmo learn more?" Talking Computer Screen: "Elmo has mail, Elmo has mail, Elmo has mail," Elmo: "Come back here, Computer, Elmo wants his e-mail." Elmo catches the talking computer screen. Talking Computer Screen: "Elmo has mail." Elmo turns on his e-mail and it's an e-mail from Count Von Count. Elmo: "Oh look, Elmo's got an e-mail from his good friend, Count Von Count." Count Von Count: "Hi there, Elmo, I'm here to count how many minutes are on a clock. 1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes, 4 minutes, 5 minutes, 6 minutes, 7 minutes, 8 minutes, 9 minutes, 10 minutes, 11 minutes and 12 minutes, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Elmo: "What super good counting. that sure makes Elmo wonder what tells time and what doesn't tell time? Elmo knows the drawer can help us out." Elmo walks right over to the drawer. Elmo: "Open up please, drawer." Elmo opens the drawer. Elmo (off screen): "Do birthday cakes tell time?" Young Kids (off screen): "No." Elmo: "but you can get an alarm clock for a birthday gift." Elmo: "Do chickens tell time?" Young Kids (off screen): "No." Elmo: "That's exactly right, the farmhands tell time." Elmo: "Do birds tell time?" Young Kids Answer: "No." Elmo: "unless of course it's Big Bird." Big Bird: "Oh boy, 7:36 AM." The drawer closes itself up. Elmo: "Elmo wants to learn more about clocks, but how can Elmo find out more? maybe the television screen can help, turn yourself on, TV." The television screen turns itself on and The Clocks Channel comes right on. Elmo: "Oh yeah, we can watch The Clocks Channel." Clocks Channel Announcer: "The Clocks Channel, all soap all the time, and now, The Boy who fixed Broken Clocks." Female Narrator: Once there was a young boy who really loved fixing broken clocks. Young Cartoon Animated Boy: "I'm always here to fix those clocks." Female Narrator: "He fixed regular clocks, cuckoo clocks and alarm clocks," Young Cartoon Animated Boy: "You can't tell time without a clock." Female Narrator: "and he worked harder and harder to get the time right." Clocks Channel Announcer: "This has been the clocks channel, tune in next time for From Time to Time." Elmo: "Oh boy, Elmo wants to find out more about clocks, how can Elmo find out more?" On Door Elmo: "Who could that be?" Elmo goes right back over to the door, opens it and lets in a talking Alarm Clock. Talking Alarm Clock: "You wanna talk to an alarm clock?" Elmo: "Oh yeah, we can talk to an alarm clock. what are alarm clocks used for, Mr. Alarm Clock?" Talking Alarm Clock: "Well, alarm clocks are used for telling time and helping to wake you up super early in the morning time." Elmo (looking right at Dorothy): "Oh look, Dorothy's imagining Elmo as an alarm clock." Dorothy's imagination sequence: Elmo as various clocks Alarm Clock Elmo: "7 minutes 'til school time." Talking Alarm Clock (off screen): "Cuckoo clocks have these little cuckoo birds right inside of them." Cuckoo Bird Elmo: "Cuckoo, cuckoo, cuckoo, it's 11:32 AM." Talking Alarm Clock (off screen): "Regular clocks are also called wall clocks." Wall Clock Elmo: "12 minutes 'til playtime." End of Dorothy's imagination sequence.......... Elmo: "Wow, that's a lot of clocks." Talking Alarm Clock: "I know it is, but time flies right by, I gotta go right now." The talking alarm clock makes his leave............. Elmo: "Thanks a bunch, Mr. Alarm Clock. Elmo's good friends, Nathan and Lisa tell time by themselves, and they told Elmo all about it." Live Action Film Clip: Nathan and Lisa telling time by themselves Nathan (narrating): My sister, Lisa and I are super good at telling time by ourselves. Lisa tells time on her alarm clock and I tell time on my cuckoo clock. Clock Ringing Clock Beeping Nathan (still narrating): we really love the sounds of cuckoo clocks and alarm clocks. afterwards, we keep our clocks from losing their battery powers. End of live action film clip...... Elmo: "Wow, cuckoo clocks, alarm clocks and wall clocks, you name it. Elmo knows a lot more about clocks, and so does Dorothy, that's why Dorothy wants us to sing The Clock Song." Elmo: On Piano Keys Elmo: Clock, clock, clock clock, clock, clock clock, clock, clock clock, clock Elmo (continued): clock, clock, clock, clock, clock, clock, clock clock, clock, clock, clock, clock, clooooooooock Elmo: la, dee, da, dee, dum da, dee, dum, doo that's Elmo's World. Closing segment: Baby Bear announces that Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letter B and by the number 7. Ernie, Bert, Grover, Herry, Big Bird, Abby, Elmo, Rudy, Julia and James are playing catch with 1 another. Big Bird: "Well, Mr. Hooper, we sure enjoy playing catch with you in your father and uncle's memories." James: "You're welcome, I really appreciate it." Baby Bear (off screen): "Sesame Stweet has been bwought to you today by the lettew B and by the numbew 7." = Category:Sesame Street season 51 episode scripts